To address the paucity of effective treatments for disorders of the nervous system, the NIH has established the Blueprint Neurotherapeutics Network (http://neuroscienceblueprint.nih.gov/bpdrugs/index.htm). This program intends to develop drugs successfully through clinical Phase I and facilitate industry partnerships for their full development. The long-term goal of this grand challenge is to produce at least one novel and effective medication for a disorder of the nervous system that is currently poorly treated or untreated. The NIH Blueprint Neurotherapeutics Network is establishing a virtual pharma network of contract service providers and consultants with extensive industry experience to enable drug development in the NIH neuroscience research community. The Network offers neuroscience researchers access to a full range of industry-style drug development services and expertise, including medicinal chemistry, IND-enabling studies, and Phase 1 clinical trial infrastructure. The Pharmacology and Toxicology for Neurotherapeutics Program (PTNP) contracts support all preclinical pharmacology and toxicology testing needed to inform lead optimization and the selection of a clinical candidate, and comprehensive studies needed for an Investigational New Drug (IND) application for the FDA to allow for clinical evaluation of New Chemical Entities.